More
by RavensSoul93
Summary: Sequel to FIVE!


"Stop it Kiky. Mom said that you had to share!" Little Jak said. Kikyo glared at her little brother. She didn't want to share her new dolls with the sissy. Sticking her tongue out at him she growled as someone grabbed it. "Cat got your tongue?" a voice purred from above. Looking between the one holding her tongue and the one curled on the branch above them, she growled louder only to make them laugh at her. Pissed at the nerve of her friends she extended her claws and swiped them across Nico's and Kitty's arms. "Leave me alone! If I want to pick on _my_ brother I will." Tossing her doll at said brother, she ran towards Inuyasha's tree. Once there she climbed up and sat there waiting for someone to come get her.

Jakson turned on the Nekos that made Kiky cry. They slinked back from him in fear. They knew that as the oldest boy he had every right to tear them apart for their insults. But when four more joined him they turned tail and fled. "Jak! You know you have to tell us when some one tries to hurt Kikyo!" The smallest of their family lectured. Inuya was the runt and only girl of the quintets. She was named in honor of their uncle as she had "keh-ed" right to his face making him growl in pride.

"She's right you know. You may be the oldest, but mom told us to make sure that it doesn't get out of hand. And lets face it, it usually does unless we all are together." Heath said. Heath had proven to be the voice of reason over the last year. As Jak's identical twin they had found that they could hear each others thoughts. This proven useful when Jak's powers overrode his common sense. Seth and Gen just watched and nodded. They usually healed both sides. They were fraternal twins, yet they possessed holy powers like their mom. When they actually did talked, they were most likely going to yell at you for doing something stupid.

Smiling sheepishly Jak nodded. Everyone knew he was a little "demon", well everyone but Kikyo. He acted like a sissy because he knew that her 'friends' just hung around her because of their father. And he didn't much like the wolf pup sniffing around his sisters.

Kagome watched her little girl start to cry. A smile graced her face as Inuyasha went out wipe away Kiky's tears. She knew that he had a soft spot for her. The big grump loved her as his own, for that matter he was probably a tad over protective of both girls. Turning from the window she smirked. Time to wrap the presents. A new doll for Kikyo, a sharks tooth for Jakson, a dagger for Heath, a coupon for lessons with Uncle Inu for Inuya, and sign language books for the youngest set of twins. And a set of Sonograms for Sessh. Giggling she put them under the tree. Inuyasha had asked that she wait to give him his gift til after his business trip. Agreeing she had stashed the camera for the perfect moment.

The time had come. They were celebrating the moon phase of the Inu tribe. Sesshomaru had stated that they would celebrate it this year in thanks of the blessings they had gotten. Kagome was taping it waiting for the gifts to be opened. Kiky went first and smiled happily. The twins all waited for Inuya to calm down before opening theirs at the same time. The proud smiles that graced their faces made Kagome very happy. But the best was to come. Finally it was _his_ turn. Training the camera on him Kagome sat down next to him and gave him the envelope. Raising an eyebrow he opened it. Slightly confused he turned to her. "Your giving me Sonograms of our kids? Why?"

"Yes. I'm giving you sonograms of our _newest_ additions" Kagome hinted. Proud when the fact dawn on him. Turning back to the paper in his hand he counted the little ones growing in his mate. _1, 2, 3,… 5, 6, 7 Wait Eight!_ Shooting to his feet he look over at her. "Kagome how many are we having?" He asked, hoping he had counted wrong. "Oh, about Eight or so." She said with a sweet smile.

 _Thunk._ "Oh dear, Kiky honey could you go grab the salt." Kagome asked.

"Why Mama?" Kiky asked her head cocked.

"Because Daddy will wake up if you do."

"Oh, ok!" Kiky said as she dashed to get Mama the salt. Returning she watched Mama bite Daddy's finger then rub salt on it. When Daddy jerked wake with a growl she giggled.

"So, Eight huh? I can do eight kids taking care of eight no problem."

"Umm. Daddy six and eight is Fourteen. So that means fourteen kids" Jak supplied helpfully.

 _THUNK_

"Any way kids wave for Uncle Yasha. Hope you enjoyed this Inuyasha"

Inuyasha put the tape Kagome had given him as soon as he was back. He made it through Sesshomaru's first fainting and then Kagome waking him up before the numbers and facts connected. THUNK.

"Mama! Uncle Inu is down! Does this mean I get to wake him?" Came an excited voice through the fog. Pain then even more pain shoot though his arm. Jumping his assailant, he was face to face with a giggling bundle of pups. Seth and Gen smiled devilishly then pointed to Inuya who had the salt packet.

"Kagome how could you?! We told you that that was only to wake us if we were on the point of death.

* * *

Enjoy!


End file.
